L'ombre et la lumière
by naughtymily
Summary: Draco et Harry ont tous les deux vécu des épreuves terribles au cours de leur vie mais leur rencontre grâce à un petit garçon va peut-être changer la donne ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire toujours avec mon couple fétiche. Je remercie toutes celles et tout ceux qui m'ont suivi avec "Kidnapping". J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant. Bienvenu également aux nouveau venu et bonne lecture.**  
_

* * *

_**L'ombre et la lumière**_

PROLOGUE

New-York, 2002

- Draco ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais en Angleterre pour affaires ! s'exclama la ravissante jeune femme brune à son mari dont le visage se reflétait dans le grand miroir en pied de la chambre.

L'homme blond au visage d'ange mais presque dur et froid s'approcha et après lui avoir jeté un regard inquiet, sa femme reporta son attention sur sa coiffure.

- Tu sors ? l'interrogea Draco.

- Oui, Théodore m'a invité à l'opéra, et comme je pensais que tu partais cette après-midi…

- Tu t'es empressée d'accepter afin de profiter de ton amant pendant mon absence ! Désolé ma chère, mais un dossier urgent m'a retenu à New-York. Je ne pars que dans une heure. Mais que cela ne change rien à ton emploi du temps, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie cela ne m'intéresse plus le moins du monde. Pas depuis que j'ai compris que si tu es incroyablement belle, tu es aussi et surtout cupide et parfaitement amorale ma chère… en deux mots : une garce.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il s'immobilisa et jeta d'une voix coupante :

- Avant de partir, passe dire bonsoir à ton fils Scorpius est trop petit pour comprendre que sa mère est une garce et tu lui manques.

- Scorpius ! siffla-t-elle rageusement. Il n'y a que lui qui compte…

Comme son mari s'éloignait sans répondre, Pansy explosa :

- A ton retour d'Angleterre, je ne serais plus là ! menaça-t-elle

- Tant mieux.

- Salaud ! cracha-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je vais dire à la face du monde qui tu es vraiment, et ensuite je te quitterai pour ne plus revenir. Jamais !

Draco avait déjà la main sur la porte. Il tourna vers sa femme un visage dur, méprisant :

- Tu reviendras, ricana-t-il. Dès que tu n'auras plus d'argent.

La porte se referma derrière lui et un air de triomphe éclaira le visage ravissant de Pansy.

- Tu te trompes, Draco, murmura-t-elle tout haut, car tu seras obligé de m'en donner…

* * *

Le portable de Draco sonna alors qu'il quittait l'aéroport pour rejoindre son hôtel. En voyant le numéro de son bras droit et néanmoins ami s'afficher il décrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Blaise ! Pas moyen de te passer de moi quelques heures ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le long silence de son interlocuteur habituellement toujours volubile l'alarma. Blaise prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu dois rentrer immédiatement Draco.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, je viens à peine d'arriver !

- C'est Pansy…

- Qu'a-t-elle pu inventer pour m'être désagréable ? grommela Draco.

- Elle est partie. Juste après ton propre départ avec toutes ses affaires.

- Bon débarras !

Blaise eut un long soupir :

- Elle a emmené Scorpius.

Draco vit rouge :

- Retrouve là ! Elle ne peut pas être bien loin !

- C'est fait… Mon dieu, Draco, pourquoi dois-je te dire cela par téléphone… La voiture qu'elle pilotait a eu un accident, elle s'est encastrée dans les piliers d'un pont et s'est embrasé. Il n'y a pas de survivants.

- NON ! PAS MON FILS !

- Je suis désolé Dray…

Draco s'effondra à genoux sur le trottoir, coupa brutalement la communication et le monde autour de lui sembla sombrer dans un trou noir.

A suivre…

* * *

_Alors ? Ça vous plait ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps et la peine de me laisser un petit mot ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en alert story ou author. Cela fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Voici donc la suite de cette histoire. Pour ceux qui suivent mes histoires, certains passages vous seront peut être familiés : en effet j'ai repris des bouts de ma fic "comment séduire un misogyne" que je ne parvenais pas à continuer et que j'ai d'ailleurs supprimé.  
**_

_**Voilà vous savez tout. Juste une dernière chose que j'ai oublié dans le prologue : les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Update du 27/03/2013 : Ce chapitre a été légèrement modifié. Harry n'est plus "informaticien" mais "secrétaire".**_

* * *

_**L'ombre et la lumière**_

_Chapitre 1 :_

New-York, 2012

Dans son somptueux bureau au cœur de la city, Tom Voldemort fit signe à son vice-président de s'assoir et l'interrogea :

- Alors, qui a obtenu le marché ?

- Draco Malfoy, répondit Rodulphus Lestrange d'une voix à la colère difficilement contenue.

Tom serra les lèvres et reprit la parole :

- C'est la quatrième fois cette année qu'il nous rafle un contrat de cette importance. Drôle de coïncidence non ?

- Vous parlez d'une coïncidence ! Enfin, Tom, vous savez parfaitement que ça n'en ai pas une. Nous avons une taupe au sein de notre entreprise qui informe Malfoy du montant de notre offre et celui-ci agit en conséquence ! C'est l'évidence même !

- Sauf que vous avez procédé à une enquête approfondie sur les sept membres connaissant le montant de notre offre et la seule chose que nous avons appris c'est que quatre d'entre eux trompaient leur femme !

- Alors il faut recommencer ! Ecoutez, je sais bien que Malfoy est votre beau-fils mais depuis la mort de son propre fils, c'est devenu un véritable requin. Il nous faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ou nous courrons droit à la faillite !

Le regard de Tom Voldemort se fit dur et sa voix encore plus froide :

- Je n'ai jamais considéré Malfoy comme mon « beau-fils » pas plus que ma femme ne le considère comme son fils. Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous me suggérez exactement de faire pour l'arrêter.

- Placez un espion à vous dans sa société afin de découvrir qui est son contact chez nous. peu importe la façon dont vous vous y prenez, mais bon Dieu, faîtes quelque chose !

La réponse de Voldemort fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Gloria, sa secrétaire.

- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais il s'agit d'une affaire urgente. Le chef de la sécurité, M. Greyback, est là et il a du nouveau à propos du hackeur.

Voldemort croisa le regard de Lestrange et répondit :

- Faîtes-le entrer.

Un homme de taille moyenne mais dont la musculature était impressionnante pénétra dans le bureau. Il fut clair et concis. Son équipe avait mis la main sur le petit plaisantin qui avait hacké le site de l'entreprise. Il s'agissait d'un homme de vingt-huit ans, Harry James Potter, sans casier judiciaire et qui agissait au nom d'un groupe anti-mondialisation. Bref, un petit génie idéaliste et rêveur. Il avait été appréhendé alors qu'il sortait de chez lui et attendait la suite des opérations à l'étage de la sécurité. Fenrir Greyback pensait que Voldemort devait être mis au courant avant que le jeune homme ne soit transféré au commissariat le plus proche.

Voldemort eut un sourire calculateur. Cet Harry Potter semblait tomber du ciel. S'il manœuvrait bien, ses problèmes seraient résolus sous peu.

* * *

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Mais pour qui se prenait Tom Voldemort ?

D'accord, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait le physique d'un jeune homme de vingt-huit ans qu'il était né de la dernière pluie, loin de là. Et Voldemort aurait tort de le sous-estimé. Néanmoins, il devait faire profil bas et ne pas se faire remarquer. Trop de choses en dépendaient. Aussi allait-il suivre les ordres de Voldemort et tenter de se faire embaucher comme secrétaire chez « Malco ».

Mais pas question de jouer les espions. Malgré quelques petits écarts, il était un homme intègre et entendait le rester. Et puis James et Lily, ses parents d'adoption, ne l'auraient pas toléré.

Une solution lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'il remplissait les questionnaires et les formulaires interminables de Malco. La meilleure façon de se sortir des griffes de Voldemort était de respecter sa part du contrat en se présentant à cet emploi, puis de tout faire pour être sûr que l'on ne l'engagerait pas.

Mettant sa décision en pratique, il fit exprès de rater les tests d'orthographe et omit de mentionner dans son CV son diplôme obtenu au MIT. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau fut la réponse qu'il apporta à la dernière question du formulaire de demande d'emploi. Selon les instructions, il lui fallait indiquer par ordre de préférence trois postes qu'il se sentait capable de tenir chez Malco. Pour commencer Harry avait inscrit « PDG » suivit de « DRH » et, en troisième position, de« secrétaire ».

Tandis qu'il notait ses tests, le « DRH », M. Rusard, ne put cacher son horreur. Il les mit de côté pour consulter le formulaire de demande d'emploi et Harry observa son regard qui glissait sur le bas de la dernière page sur laquelle était indiqué, parmi ses trois choix, le propre emploi de M. Rusard. Lorsqu'il lut sa réponse, le visage de celui-ci s'empourpra de colère et ses narines se pincèrent. Harry fut obligé de se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de lui cacher le rire qui le faisait frémir. Tandis que le DRH bondissait sur ses pieds pour lui annoncer d'un ton glacial qu'il ne possédait pour aucun poste les qualifications exigées par Malco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

Lorsqu'il émergea du bâtiment, Harry s'aperçut que le ciel couvert de cette soirée d'août lugubre avait déjà cédé la place à une nuit sombre et venteuse.

Il s'empressa de regagner sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Ce fut la lumière de l'aube qui le réveilla du moins le cru-t-il mais il faisait encore nuit noire. La lueur qui embrasait la chambre provenait du pied de son lit. Elle décrut progressivement et laissa place à un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans qui se tenait debout, immobile.

Harry avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomène mais cela ne s'était plus produit depuis des années. le petit garçon le regarda fixement :

- Je cherche le vampire.

Harry cligna des yeux. Celle-là, on ne la lui avait jamais faîte.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il, tu peux répéter ?

- Je veux voir le vampire, dit l'enfant avec impatience. Celui qui habite ici. Si tu peux me voir, c'est que cela doit être toi.

- Tiens donc, te voir fait de moi un vampire. Et pourquoi en cherches-tu un ?

- Mon père, Draco, est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident de voiture, expliqua l'enfant en reniflant. « Là-haut » ils disent qu'il va sans doute mourir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

Le petit garçon insista.

- Les vampires sont éternels, déclara-t-il en détachant lentement chaque mot, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de très jeune, ou de très stupide. Si un vampire accepte de venir à l'hôpital mordre mon père, il deviendra éternel lui aussi.

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry, comprenant enfin.

- Alors, tu vas l'aider ?

Harry ne répondit que par une autre question.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

- Et quel âge as-tu, Scorpius ?

- Quand je suis mort, il y a longtemps, j'avais six ans.

C'est bien ce que Harry pensait : un fantôme. Il avait bien besoin de ça. Mais il devait l'aider sinon le petit garçon ne partirait pas et continuerait de le hanter.

- Bon, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller puis tu me guideras jusqu'à ton papa et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire.

L'enfant hocha la tête et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à une heure avancée de la nuit au Memorial Hospital.

A la seconde où Harry franchit la porte, son odorat particulièrement développé fut assailli par des relents de sang, de mort, auxquels se mêlaient le parfum douceâtre des fleurs, et un mélange de détergent et d'ammoniaque, d'antiseptique et de médicaments.

A cette heure, le hall était pratiquement désert. L'enfant était toujours là et le guida au service des soins intensifs.

Une infirmière assise derrière un grand bureau consultait des papiers. Harry l'observa un moment puis se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur un des témoins lumineux situé à l'autre extrémité du couloir il le força à sonner.

Dès que l'infirmière eut quitté son poste, il se faufila derrière le bureau et s'introduisit dans le service des soins intensifs.

L'enfant ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le temps que dura son manège et dès qu'ils franchirent la porte il le conduisit sans aucune hésitation dans une petite chambre où un homme était allongé, enveloppé de bandages et relié à un grand nombre d'appareils. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa fiche. Draco Lucius Malfoy, trente-six ans, groupe sanguin A négatif. Bien que souffrant de multiples contusions, il n'avait aucune fracture une blessure à la jambe gauche avait nécessité quelques points de suture. Il avait également trois côtes fêlées, une entaille au cuir chevelu et une hémorragie interne. Curieusement, son visage avait été épargné. Harry le trouva beau quoique très pâle, phénomène encore accentué par ses fins cheveux blonds presque blanc. Il était dans le coma et le pronostic sur son état était plus que pessimiste.

Harry regarda le sang qui tombait goutte à goutte d'une poche en plastique, prolongée par un long tube relié au bras du blond. La forte odeur métallique réveilla en lui un appétit qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Du sang ! L'élixir de vie !

Fronçant les sourcils, il considéra son propre bras et la veine bleue sombre qui battait au milieu. C'était grâce au sang qui coulait dans ses veines qu'il vivait depuis deux cent ans.

- Si je te donne mon sang, dit-il tout haut, est ce que cela te ramènera dans le monde des mortels ? Où est ce que cela coupera le fil ténu qui te raccroche à la vie ?

Il plongea les yeux dans ceux implorants de Scorpius et sa décision fut prise.

il s'empara d'une seringue dont il arracha l'emballage stérile et enfonça l'aiguille dans la grosse veine de son bras gauche.

En deux cent ans, il avait fini par acquérir quelques connaissances médicales.

Après avoir retiré l'aiguille, il transfusa son propre sang à la perfusion de Draco et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Il ne cessait de jeté des regards à Scorpius qui souriait comme apaisé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le petit garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux, murmura « merci » puis se volatilisa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Harry secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard à Draco, quitta la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie de secours au fond du couloir. Il examina le creux de son bras. Il y avait une tâche de sang séché sur sa peau.

Du sang très sombre.

Du sang inhumain.

Mêlé à présent à celui de Draco Malfoy.

Son geste allait-il le tuer ou le guérir ? Serait-il son sauveur ou son bourreau ? le saurait-il jamais ?

L'aube commençait à poindre lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital. Inspirant une bouffée d'air frais, il observa le ciel rougeoyant un long moment. Il mourrait d'envie d'assister au lever du soleil mais n'osa pas s'attarder. Il avait pratiquement donné un demi-litre de son sang à Draco Malfoy, ce qui l'avait affaiblit. Dans son état, la lumière du soleil pouvait lui être fatale.

Il se hâta de regagner son appartement.

A suivre…

* * *

**La suite arrive très vite, juste le temps de faire quelques modifications et je la met en ligne.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**L'ombre et la lumière**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

Draco émergea lentement des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Peu à peu, il prit conscience de voix autour de lui : celle de Blaise qui discutait avec un homme inconnu de lui. Cette voix s'exclama soudain d'un air étonné.

- Il reprend connaissance !

Il y eut soudain beaucoup plus d'agitation.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Draco ? Vous m'entendez ? fit la voix de l'homme qui se pencha sur lui.

Draco voulut parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il essaya de hocher la tête mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Aussi cligna-t-il des yeux en regardant l'homme en blouse blanche penché au-dessus de lui. Sortant une lampe de poche de sa blouse, il examina les pupilles de Draco.

- Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Et savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?

- 2013.

- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

- A l'hôpital ?

Le médecin acquiesça. Puis il lui souleva la jambe droite, lui frotta la plante du pied et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant ses orteils se rétracter.

- Nous allons bien entendu procéder à d'autres tests, dit-il en rabattant les couvertures, mais je pense que vous allez vous remettre.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! s'exclama Blaise tout sourire.

* * *

Quand Draco se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait nuit et il était seul. Il tenta de se rappeler les circonstances de l'accident : il sortait de son taxi et allait traverser pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face lorsqu'il avait entendu un crissement de freins suivit d'un choc violent puis plus rien, le trou noir. Mais il lui semblait se souvenir d'une chose : une grande lumière blanche dans laquelle était apparu son fils : Scorpius tel qu'il était le jour de sa mort et qui lui souriait. Il tentait de le rejoindre mais le petit garçon secoua la tête en disant doucement : « Ce n'est pas encore ton heure. Un homme va venir te sauver et tu retrouveras ta vie. Je t'aime papa. »

Puis il avait disparu et Draco s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul.

Quelque temps ou une éternité plus tard, il n'aurait su le dire, un parfum musqué avait titillé ses sens et une voix douce et grave prononcée son nom en lui donnant l'impression de communiquer avec son âme. Ensuite la voix s'était éloignée et Draco s'était senti partir pour retrouver son lit d'hôpital et faire son retour à la vie. Mais il n'oublierait pas cette voix et espérait la réentendre un jour dans de meilleures circonstances.

* * *

Harry tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement la curiosité fut la plus forte, il sortit et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche : une demi-heure plus tard, il était devant l'hôpital. Il se débarrassa de l'infirmière de service en utilisant la même ruse que la veille.

Il s'approcha du lit de Draco et le regarda dormir. Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleurs et son sommeil semblait paisible. Il avait la réponse à ses questions : il ne l'avait pas tué.

Un immense soulagement l'envahit et il ne put retenir un long soupir. Aussitôt, Draco se réveilla, et Harry se retrouva face à deux yeux gris couleur d'orage. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Harry

- Mieux.

Draco plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de distinguer son visage dans la pénombre.

- Vous êtes un médecin ?

Harry hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- On dirait.

Draco fronça les sourcils, regrettant de ne pas mieux le voir. Il avait pourtant l'impression de le connaitre.

- A présent, Monsieur Malfoy, il faut vous reposer dit le brun en reculant.

Son sang l'avait sauvé. Harry le savait avec autant de certitude qu'il savait que le soleil se lèverait à l'est.

A ces mots, Draco fut envahi d'une soudaine inquiétude.

- Attendez. je voudrais savoir comment vous vous appelez…

Puis il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et il replongea dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

Draco détourna la tête pendant que le docteur Snape examinait les points de suture de sa jambe.

- Où est l'autre médecin ?

- L'autre médecin ?

- Oui, celui qui est passé me voir cette nuit.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il était grand, large d'épaules avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. Il… Il avait une voix grave.

- Il n'y a personne dans le service qui corresponde à cette description, dit le Professeur Snape. Vous avez dû rêver.

- Non, ce n'était pas un rêve ! protesta Draco. Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai même parlé.

- Allons, allons, fit le médecin, ne vous énervez pas.

- Je ne m'énerve pas. Seulement…

Draco se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. Peut-être avait-il effectivement rêvé à tout cela.

- Je repasserais vous voir demain et si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir dans deux jours.

Puis le médecin quitta la chambre.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il était effectivement possible qu'il ait rêvé de ce mystérieux inconnu venu le voir au milieu de la nuit.

Toutefois, il n'en était pas convaincu du tout.

* * *

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, seul dans le noir a regardé fixement un bâtiment hospitalier. Puis il se décida finalement à y pénétrer. Pour une fois, l'infirmière de garde n'était pas à son poste. A pas de loup, il suivit le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait debout près de son lit.

Ce soir, le blond semblait aller beaucoup mieux. On lui avait retiré la plupart des perfusions il avait repris des couleurs et sa respiration était plus paisible.

Harry se crispa en réalisant que pendant son observation silencieuse Draco s'était réveillé et qu'il le fixait de ses incroyables yeux gris.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix se voulait ferme mais Harry y distingua une légère trace d'appréhension.

- Un donneur de sang, répondit-il. J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez mieux, mais je voulais m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

- Mais… je croyais que… vous m'avez dit hier soir…

- Hier soir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas venu hier soir ?

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de proférer un mensonge à haute voix.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, j'ai rêvé.

- C'est probable. Bonne nuit Monsieur Malfoy, dormez bien.

- Votre nom… Dites-moi votre nom.

- Harry Potter, fît il en inclinant la tête. A présent je dois partir. Je reviendrais peut être demain.

Draco fit la moue.

- Le professeur Snape m'a donné son feu vert. Je sors demain en fin de matinée.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette annonce.

- Vous devez être content.

- Oui, je le suis mais je ne vous reverrais pas.

Harry eut un sourire

- Qui sait ?

Puis il s'éclipsa.

Draco se recoucha mais le sommeil mit longtemps à venir.

* * *

Harry se traitait mentalement de tous les noms possibles et imaginables : que faisait-il ici devant l'entrée de l'hôpital ?

Il attendait tout simplement la sortie de Draco Malfoy pour être certain que tout irait bien pour lui. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il fixait l'entrée quand le blond apparu accompagnée d'une grande femme brune.

Comme attiré par un aimant le regard de Draco croisa immédiatement celui d'Harry et le blond se détacha de sa compagne qui semblait vouloir le soutenir pour s'avancer seul devant Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Le plaisir est réciproque. Je vois que votre médecin a tenu sa promesse…

- Oui, mais je dois néanmoins me ménager. Millicent est d'ailleurs là pour me le rappeler.

Il désigna la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

- Mais vous, que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je vous attendais.

Draco sourit ne prenant pas le brun au sérieux.

- Nous sommes au milieu de la semaine, vous ne travaillez pas ?

Harry eut un bref soupir.

- Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un emploi. J'ai eu quelques entretiens mais peu concluants… Le dernier en particulier.

- Où avez-vous postulez et quel genre de poste cherchez-vous ? questionna Draco.

- Je suis secrétaire... Je sais, c'est peu courant chez un homme mais je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Quant à mon dernier entretien, il s'est déroulé chez Malco. Je crains que Monsieur Rusard, le chef du personnel, ne m'ait pas trouvé particulièrement brillant.

- Vous êtes un bon secrétaire ?

- D'après mon ancien employeur, oui.

Draco sembla hésiter quelques instants puis se lança :

- J'ai des relations chez Malco. Si vous êtes toujours intéressé par cette entreprise, je vais leur passé un coup de fil pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas persuader Rusard de revenir sur sa décision.

Harry repensa à la façon dont il avait volontairement répondu de travers aux tests pour secouer la tête d'un air sincèrement désabusé.

- N'en faîtes rien. Non pas que je ne sois plus intéressé, bien au contraire, mais il ne changera pas d'avis. Je lui ai vraiment fait très mauvaise impression. Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme derrière Draco qui fixait sa montre en fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta :

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Je vais donc vous laisser. Portez-vous bien.

Il salua les deux jeunes gens et s'éloigna vers sa voiture sentant tout de même peser sur lui le regard de Draco.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Une voix impersonnelle lui annonça que Monsieur Rusard l'attendait à 11 h précise à son bureau.

Harry raccrocha, très surpris, mais à 10h55, il était devant l'immeuble de chez Malco.

Rusard l'accueillit avec un sourire courtois, mais il était manifestement ennuyé :

- Franchement, Monsieur Potter, dit-il à Harry, vous auriez pu nous éviter une grosse perte de temps – à vous, à moi et à beaucoup d'autres – et bien des ennuis. Il vous suffisait simplement de m'annoncer, quand vous êtes venu me voir l'autre jour, que vous étiez un ami de M. Malfoy.

- Est-ce lui qui vous a appelé pour vous dire que j'étais de ses amis ? lui demanda Harry par curiosité. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce lien avec le blond. Lui aussi semblait y être sensible.

- Non, répondit M. Rusard qui avait bien du mal à cacher son irritation. M. Malfoy a appelé le PDG de notre société, M. Dumbledore. Lequel a appelé le directeur général adjoint, qui a appelé le directeur administratif adjoint, qui a appelé mon patron. Et hier soir, mon patron m'a appelé chez moi pour m'annoncer que j'avais offensé et mésestimé M. Potter, qui se trouve être un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent et, qui plus est, un ami personnel de M. Malfoy. Sur ce, il m'a raccroché au nez.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait déclenché une telle tempête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis. Après tout, ce n'était pas votre faute. J'avais effectivement échoué aux tests que vous m'aviez fait passer.

Rusard acquiesça d'un hochement de tête dramatique.

- J'ai dit à mon patron que vous ne saviez même pas avec quel bout de crayon on écrivait, mais il m'a répondu que lui se fichait que vous tapiez avec vos doigts de pieds.

S'extrayant non sans mal de son fauteuil, il ajouta :

- Maintenant je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre. Je vais vous emmener jusqu'au bureau de M. Zabini, qui est notre directeur général adjoint. Sa secrétaire déménage en Californie. C'est lui qui va vous recevoir pour ce poste.

- M. Zabini est-il le directeur adjoint qui a appelé le directeur administratif adjoint qui a appelé… ? demanda Harry, un peu embarrassé.

- Exactement, l'interrompit Rusard.

Harry le suivit, inquiet à l'idée que M. Zabini, même s'il le détestait, lui offrirait ce poste parce qu'il avait été intimidé par son supérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, il abandonna néanmoins cette idée. Agé environ de trente-cinq ans, Blaise Zabini avait le comportement vigoureux et autoritaire d'un homme qui ne sera jamais le pantin de qui que ce soit. Lorsque M. Rusard introduisit Harry dans son bureau, il interrompit la lecture des documents sur lesquels il était en train de travailler et, de la tête, désigna froidement au jeune homme la chaise tendue de cuir qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il. Veuillez fermer la porte derrière vous en sortant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton cassant à l'intention de M. Rusard.

Harry s'assit comme Blaise Zabini le lui avait demandé et attendit qu'il se lève et contourne son bureau pour se rapprocher de lui. S'appuyant contre le meuble, il croisa les bras sur son torse et balaya Harry d'un regard pénétrant. Le reste de son visage était totalement impassible.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes Harry Potter ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Une étincelle d'amusement traversa le visage du directeur, adoucissant un instant ses traits froids et sérieux.

- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes au courant du tumulte que vous avez causé hier soir ?

- Oui, soupira Harry. Pas un détail gênant, voire insupportable, ne m'a été épargné.

- Savez-vous épeler _insupportable_ ?

- Oui, dit-il, complètement interloqué.

- A quel vitesse tapez-vous – lorsque vous n'êtes pas sous l'effet du stress ?

Harry répondit sûr de lui.

- A peu près cent mots à la minute.

Sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, Blaise Zabini tendit la main derrière lui pour prendre un petit dictaphone sur son bureau.

Il le mit en marche et reprit la parole.

- Cher Monsieur Potter, en tant que mon assistant, vous serez censé remplir un certain nombre de tâches administratives et servir avec efficacité de lien entre les membres de mon équipe et moi-même. Vous devrez vous conformer entièrement à la politique de l'entreprise, indépendamment de vos relations personnelles avec Draco Malfoy. Dans quelques semaines, nous allons déménager dans l'immeuble de Global Industries, et si vous tentez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de profiter du fait que vous connaissez M. Malfoy, que ce soit en vous dérobant à vos devoirs ou en ignorant les règlements valables pour l'ensemble du personnel, je vous virerai sur le champ et vous raccompagnerai en personne à la porte. Si, en revanche, vous vous intéressez à votre travail et faites preuve d'initiative, je vous délèguerai autant de responsabilités que vous êtes prêt à en accepter et que vous êtes capable d'assumer. Si ces conditions vous conviennent, veuillez-vous présenter à mon bureau pour votre première journée de travail lundi en quinze, à 9 heures du matin.

Il coupa le dictaphone et reprit.

- Avez-vous des questions à me poser, Harry ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Est-ce à dire que vous m'engager ?

- Dans la mesure où vous serez capable de taper ce mémo sans fautes en un temps raisonnablement court.

Cette façon détachée de lui offrir un emploi plut infiniment à Harry et quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec le mémo imprimé en bonne et due forme.

Blaise Zabini y jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- Très efficace. Comment Rusard a-t-il pu conclure que vous étiez incompétent ?

- C'est l'impression que je lui ai donné, lui dit Harry sans vraiment répondre directement.

- Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me le dire ?

Harry sourit.

- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Disons qu'il y a eu une sorte de malentendu.

- Bon ! Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus. Y a-t-il autre chose dont nous devions parler ? ah oui, votre salaire…

La somme qu'il lui offrit était plus que correct, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'argent. Il voulait juste faire un travail qui lui plaisait peu importe le salaire.

- Alors, êtes-vous prêt à accepter ce poste ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Mais uniquement si vous me proposer cet emploi pour mes compétences et non à cause de Draco Malfoy.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Draco n'a absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire. je le connais depuis de nombreuses années et nous sommes très amis. Mais l'amitié n'a pas sa place en affaires. Draco a son travail et j'ai le mien. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de lui dire comment accomplir le sien, pas plus que je n'apprécierais qu'il essaie de m'influencer sure le choix de mes collaborateurs.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'accorder un entretien aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais échoué aux tests ?

Des étincelles s'allumèrent dans les yeux bruns du directeur.

- Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité, mon ancienne secrétaire, envers qui j'éprouve le plus grand respect, a eu maille à partir avec Rusard dès le début. Quand j'ai entendu parler de vous, j'ai eu envie de me faire ma propre opinion et je pense que vous et moi allons très bien nous entendre, Harry !

- Merci, Monsieur Zabini. Je vous verrai donc lundi en quinze.

- Appelez-moi Blaise.

- Alors à bientôt, Blaise.

Et Harry quitta le bâtiment le sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre…

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait et à bientôt. Bises  
**


End file.
